


Plans and Training

by demoka



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica asks for a vial of Adilyn's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans and Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: self-control
> 
> I got feels, but I don't think I can write them....

Adilyn wasn’t scared or wary when Jessica asked her to fill a small vile with her own fae blood. But she couldn’t deny that she was curious. 

‘Oh! Are you hungry? I can give you more.’ 

‘NO!’ 

Adilyn blinked at Jessica, a little shocked. 

‘Sorry. I.. I just… I just need a little bit to train myself. I’ll start small. I’ll put a drip in front of the attic door. See if I can keep myself from lickin’ it until the moon rises,’ explains Jessica. 

Adilyn lights up in understanding, ‘And you’ll put a bit more the next night and eventually you will be able to stand next to me without getting the hunger pangs?’ 

Jessica returned her smiled, although her own was tinged with pain, ‘Yeah, that’s the idea.’ 

Adilyn wanted to hug Jessica, wanted to give her a kiss on the cheek for support, but she didn’t dare. Not because she didn’t trust Jessica, but because Jessica wasn’t ready for that. Not to mention there was a window between them at the moment. Both Jessica and Daddy had remembered to explicitly forbid her from going outside. 

‘I reckon you can easily handle more than a drop now, but I trust your judgment.’ 

Jessica didn’t turn around to acknowledge her this time. 

‘I’ll ask Daddy to get a bottle of TruBlood from Mr Compton when he returns.’ 

‘Thank you, Adilyn.’

She smiles again. This time Jessica’s was a little more heartfelt.


End file.
